The present invention relates generally a bait station which is able to hold a liquid bait.
Ants belonging to species of Camponotus, commonly known as carpenter ants, are an important economic pest. They cause structural damage to homes, telephone poles, and trees by tunneling into the wood. Methods to control carpenter ants have been evaluated based on effectiveness against the ants, environmental safety and ease of use, especially for pest control operators (PCO's) concerned with ant population management. Carpenter ants have been controlled in the field by use of sprays or dusts, methods that are considered by many to be environmentally unfriendly. Furthermore, exposure of the spray or dust to environmental elements can limit the effectiveness of the toxicant, for example, by rain washing it away. Spray or dust applications kills ants, but usually does not eliminate a colony, unless the colony is directly sprayed or dusted, which often requires locating the colony. A "cleaner," more effective method of control is to place a toxic bait in an ant station so as to prevent exposure to non-target organisms, such as children and pets, and to shield the bait from environmental factors that may cause degradation and dilution of the toxicant. In addition, baits do not require locating the colony. Typically, when such solid baits have been depleted, the entire self-contained station must be replaced. Preferred toxicants are ones that are slow enough acting to allow the ant time to bring it back to the nest and thereby deliver the toxicant to the rest of the colony. There is a need for such bait stations for carpenter ants.